


Ежемесячный журнал для потерпевших кораблекрушение

by Cexmet



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Language: Russian, M/M, Post canon, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни одна война не может длиться вечно, особенно если ты ее уже проиграл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2013

_Мы не в состоянии спасти мир.  
(Дуглас Престон) _

I. 2013 

Январь 

Они все смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько лет не встречались, не созванивались, не посылали друг другу открыток на Рождество или День Независимости, – и не могут. Каждому приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы просто узнать всех остальных – может быть, если бы они встретились где угодно еще, в супермаркете или просто на улице, усилия эти оказались бы тщетными: раньше они были как единое целое, команда, система, сейчас же – просто четыре человека из разных миров. Они думают: как вышло, что мы здесь оказались?   
– Привет? – произносит Кайли, у нее получается слишком вопросительно, но это все же лучше, чем молчание. Без черной помады и краски на волосах она выглядит бледной до бесцветности, и ее узнают скорее просто потому, что она – единственная женщина, все такая же худая, как раньше, больше – ничего общего.   
– «Привет»? Черт подери, мы не виделись с прошлого века, и все, что ты можешь сказать – просто «привет»? – Гарретт фыркает, трясет головой, шумный и наглый, как раньше. На нем – дорогой костюм, а коляска выглядит так, точно ее сутки подряд натирала средствами для чистки серебра целая сотня подхалимов. – Даже не верю, что мы все снова здесь, снова вместе.   
Он говорит так, точно надеется на ответ, но ни Роланд, ни Эдуардо ничего не хотят сказать – оба они не приготовили никаких приветственных речей, надеясь, что все нужные слова скажут за них остальные. Гарретт смотрит на них, как на не оправдавших ожиданий избирателей, переводит взгляд с одного на другого – Эдуардо, потрепанный и бледный, с розовыми белками глаз в паутине лопнувших капилляров, сам смахивает на какого-то призрака, еле вырвавшегося из ловушки, а Роланд, набравший пару десятков фунтов и отпустивший бороду, настолько похож на стереотипного консервативного афроамериканца, точно вылезшего из пособия для начинающих сенаторов-республиканцев, что Гарретту почти становится не по себе.   
– Я рад, что вы все приехали без опозданий, – голос Игона раздается со второго этажа, раздается так внезапно, что вся команда – бывшая команда – вздрагивает: будто где-то в потолке открылся люк в прошлое, и именно в этот момент все становится на свои места.   
Вслед за голосом появляется и сам Игон, спускается – не по шесту, по лестнице, у него помятый и усталый вид, но он выглядит не хуже, чем они сами. Приветствие остается сдержанным: они кивают друг другу, Эдуардо хлопает Игона по плечу, Гарретт пожимает ему руку, и никто не успевает сказать даже просто «здравствуй», прежде чем тот произносит на одном дыхании:   
– Извините, что я оторвал вас от дел, но ситуация очень сложная. Согласно моим расчетам, энтропическое поле субпараллельного эктоплазматического мира неуклонно растет, и в последние несколько месяцев это стало действительно угрожающим. Нагнетание продолжается, и скоро будет достигнута критическая масса, что неизбежно приведет к детонации.   
– То есть мир призраков взорвется? – уточняет Эдуардо.   
– Вероятность подобного сценария очень высока, именно поэтому я вас здесь и собрал.   
Игон действительно почти не изменился или кажется им таким – потому, что они уже считали его стариком, еще когда видели в последний раз, и тогда он уже был фанатиком, использующим слишком много научных терминов, проходящих мимо ушей простых смертных. Кайли прислоняется к стене, охватывающее ее все крепче чувство дежа-вю становится похожим на легкую головную боль, слишком уж отчетливым: иногда ей кажется, что она действительно способна видеть будущее, иногда – что, если слишком уж тщательно рассматривать прошлое, рано или поздно придешь к грустным выводам о повторяющейся истории, о том, что никто не учится ни на своих, ни на чужих ошибках, о других вещах, которые вгоняют в депрессию, если думать о них всерьез.   
Именно она задает вопрос, ответ на который они все хотели бы узнать:   
– А где Жанин?   
– Не знаю, – Игон хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить или делая вид, что пытается вспомнить, – кажется, она вышла замуж и уехала в Калифорнию, три или четыре года назад. Последние несколько лет все мои счета оплачивал какой-то исследовательский фонд.   
– «Дхарма Инишиатив»? – спрашивает Роланд, но никто не улыбается.   
– Может быть, – пожимает плечами Игон, – я все время забываю его название.   
Они не знают, но догадываются, что скоро случится что-то, от чего их не смогут спасти все глупые шутки мира. Они еще не знают, что проиграют, сколько бы ни пытались.   
– Вы поможете мне? – спрашивает Игон ровным тоном школьного учителя, и все кивают, потому что с самого начала знали, для чего собрались: чтобы спасти мир.   
Они берутся за работу практически сразу же, без лишних вопросов: в конце концов, ради этого Игон их всех и собрал – чтобы они помогли ему посмотреть на правду с другой стороны и остановить конец света, как это уже случалось несколько раз.  
О первой команде Охотников за привидениями они стараются даже не вспоминать: чужие неудачи и чужое горе редко способны кого-то поддержать, они – не тот камень, на котором можно построить свой замок, свой форт для защиты от любого врага. Духи нашли и убили их предшественников, всех, кроме Игона – тот сам рассказал об этом, не вдаваясь в подробности, нескольких слов было вполне достаточно, – но это не повод складывать оружие и оставлять путь, по крайней мере, так им кажется. Время от времени они ищут глазами Лизуна, машинально пытаются спрятать еду туда, где он ее не найдет или хотя бы найдет не сразу, но потом вспоминают, что разошлись как раз после того, как он исчез, почему-то уж так вышло, будто это именно он держал их вместе.   
Они разбирают сотни листов записей наблюдений Игона, похожих на дневники маньяка – сплошные мелкие буквы и невнятные схемы, и пугающие в своей реальности изображения призраков, – пытаются углядеть истину, которую мог пропустить он сам, педантично записывая и зарисовывая все, что узнавал. Первые дни они почти не разговаривают друг с другом, точно не могут переступить через чувство неловкости, насквозь прошивающее всю их встречу, но в конце концов Роланд нарушает этот негласный обет молчания: подняв голову от очередного листа, он спрашивает Кайли:   
– Чем ты занималась после того, как ушла из команды?   
– Да так, – та деланно равнодушно пожимает плечами, – подумывала выйти замуж, одно время подалась в викканство, но потом просто стала обычным человеком: будни в офисе и вечера за игрой в «World of Warcraft». Ничего такого особенного.   
Она выглядит так, будто ей есть, что еще рассказать, но она не хочет, может быть, потому, что предпочитает оставить тайны тайнами, может быть, потому, что не верит в значимость таких разговоров, в интересность обычных историй о жизни. Лучше уж секреты, чем ответы, настолько скучные, что их все равно никто не запомнит.   
– Со мной то же самое, только без викканства, – говорит Роланд, пожимая плечами, не заводя речи ни о каких подробностях. – Женился, развелся, работал в автомастерской, детей нет, и вообще ничего такого, о чем стоило бы рассказать в мемуарах.   
– А ты чем занимался? – спрашивает Эдуардо, не глядя на Гарретта, но обращаясь к нему.   
– Ты что, телевизор не смотришь, приятель? – Гарретт смеется и снова встряхивает головой, он умеет это делать с эффектностью актера, рекламирующего новую марку шампуня. – Да я должен был стать кандидатом на президентские выборы от демократической партии, а потом – первым президентом с ограниченными возможностями, не считая Джорджа Буша-младшего.   
– Но не стал, как я погляжу.   
– Так уж вышло, обошли на повороте.   
Теперь все смотрят на Эдуардо, оторвавшись от дел, ожидая его рассказа, каким бы тот ни был.   
– А где был ты, когда Игон тебя позвал?   
– В психушке под названием «Новый рассвет», во Флориде, – его голос звучит абсолютно спокойно, но каждое мелкое движение выдает нервозность. – Мой билет оплатили, видимо, те самые ребята из анонимного общества исследователей призраков, так что я подумал, что ваша компания вряд ли будет хуже тамошней, и решил приехать. Дурдом есть дурдом.   
Все делают вид, что шутка получилось смешной – фыркают, прикрывая лица, и возвращаются к делам. Опустив головы, точно одним движением, они смотрят на записи и диаграммы, и все забывают, о чем только что говорили: такие разговоры сразу забываются, по крайней мере, Роланд всегда их забывал, и Кайли тоже забывала, но только не Гарретт, он привык не забывать. В тот же вечер он покидает старую каланчу вместе с Эдуардо, едет за ним, молча, до тех пор, пока тот не оборачивается и не кивает ему – тоже молча, и точно в тот же момент начинается мелкий снегопад, как в каком-нибудь мелодраматическом фильме, и это почти забавно. Прохожие огибают их, как вода ручья огибает камни; у всех у них – будничные, скучные лица.   
Гарретт вспоминает, что не умеет начинать разговоры, так, чтобы они не смахивали на начало реплики из политических дебатов – давно уже разучился говорить по-другому, – но все-таки делает глубокий вдох и произносит:   
– Я знаю, что за место этот «Новый рассвет», один мой приятель спонсировал эту клинику, – можно сказать, что он старается говорить тише, ровно настолько, насколько понятия «Гарретт Миллер» и «говорить тише» могут мирно сосуществовать, – так что мне кое-что известно.   
– Что она не для психов, а для наркоманов? Удивительная история, – голос Эдуардо ничего не выражает, и это чертовски странно, будто его снова подменили, – расскажи об этом кому-нибудь из наших, чтобы все знали, кто тут у нас главный неудачник.   
– Я не к тому, – Гарретт поворачивается, колеса его коляски скрипят, – просто у меня же связи, знакомые, все такое, и если тебе нужен врач или еще что-то, ты только скажи.   
– Мне не нужен врач и не нужна твоя помощь, – сухо отвечает Эдуардо, и после этого они долго не разговаривают – ни в этот день, ни позже. Гарретт долго не произносит слов, ради которых завел беседу – «съезжай из своего отельного номера, у меня есть пара квартир в городе, можешь пожить даром», – ровно до тех пор, пока в этих словах еще есть смысл. 

Февраль 

В начале февраля они продолжают работать с записями Игона и обыскивать город в поисках призраков, но жизнь мало похожа на полицейский сериал, где информаторы прячутся под каждым камнем и начинают говорить, стоит только перевернуть его – призраки вовсе не хотят рассказывать о своих планах. Некоторым из них явно что-то известно, но они только смеются своими клыкастыми ртами, исчезая в ловушке, каждый следующий – наглее предыдущих. Бункер медленно нагревается с каждым новым призраком, втягивающимся внутрь, по крайней мере, так кажется Роланду, когда тот касается ладонью гладко закрашенного в десять слоев металла, будто дрожащего изнутри: это пугает достаточно, чтобы не разговаривать об этом с другими. Вся команда нервничает, это заметно в каждом их вдохе или выдохе: Кайли обкладывается книгами, будто строит вокруг себя стену, у Эдуардо вид наркомана в ломке – голос то и дело срывается на хрип, пальцы постоянно перебирают что-то невидимое, иногда он морщится, как от боли где-то внутри, а улыбка Гарретта с каждым днем все больше смахивает на оскал монстра Франкенштейна.   
Игон выглядит самым спокойным из них, но видит чужое беспокойство и знает, что лежит в его основе – сейчас остальным охотникам столько же лет, сколько было ему самому, когда он впервые собрал их в команду, и еще тогда он начал понимать, насколько пугающими бывают твари – и речь не о когтях или клыках, а о том, что они отличаются ото всего, что существует в этом мире, больше, чем любые выдумки из фильмов ужасов, необъяснимые существа, загадочнее тварей, сочиненных Лавкрафтом.   
Несколько раз Роланд пытался связаться с газетами или хотя бы распустить слухи по интернету – о том, что грядет что-то страшное и нужно готовиться, но никто не обращал на него внимания, никому не был нужен настоящий конец света, когда существуют тысячи других, выдуманных с такой любовью, обоснованных и правдоподобных – каждый день вываливает на людей сотнями пандемии новых форм гриппа, энергетические кризисы, войны с вооруженными ядерными ракетами китайцами, гигантские метеориты, которые разобьют планету вдребезги. Никому не нужны какие-то жалкие призраки, как из детских книжек, никто, кроме конченых психов, не хочет их бояться, а у психов не слишком хорошо с оружием и тактикой – но Роланд все равно пытается, еще раз и еще. Иногда ему помогает Кайли – скорее, просто чтобы тот не чувствовал себя одиноким, чем надеясь, что их совместные жалкие попытки всех предупредить к чему-то приведут.   
Разумеется, им никто не верит, и Игон понимает, почему – может быть, если бы он сам не занимался призраками всю жизнь, то, вероятно, и на секунду бы не поверил в то, что на Америку надвигаются легионы тварей, состоящих из эктоплазмы и собирающихся захватить мир, он не дал бы ни цента на то, чтобы помочь кому-то устранить такую угрозу. Он до сих пор не знает, что за святой из фонда, название которого не упомнить, перечислял деньги на его счета, и так никогда и не узнает, но уверен, что стоящий за этим парень – настоящий сумасшедший, и не представляет, насколько прав в своих подозрениях и насколько к нему близка правда.   
Со временем это все теряет значение, обесценивается, точно так же, как ужас или усталость – они тратят часы и сутки на то, чтобы хоть что-то выяснить, но с тем же успехом могли бы тратить тысячи лет: ничего не получается. Они даже не представляли, что все может так закончиться – их проигрышем, неожиданным и однозначным, настолько, что с этим ничего нельзя сделать. У них с самого начала не было точной даты или времени, только догадки и теории; в конце концов, Эдуардо просто спрашивает вслух, надеясь, что Игон просто забыл включить в свои записи какие-то важные детали:   
– Конец света же вроде должен был наступить в прошлом году, нет? Календарь майя, Нострадамус и все такое.   
– Именно. Примерно три месяца назад, по моим подсчетам, процесс роста количества магнитных аномалий и стал необратимым, – отвечает Игон, скорее машинально, чем действительно полагая, что Эдуардо нужен ответ на этот вопрос, – так что да, конец света наступил в две тысячи двенадцатом, просто никто не заметил.   
Он больше не пытается скрыть правду, признается, что обратился за помощью только тогда, когда стало уже слишком поздно – но в тот раз его слова проходят мимо внимания остальной команды. А потом как-то никто не вспоминает этот разговор, потому что случается конец света – все происходит так быстро, что это почти похоже на издевательский розыгрыш или кошмарный сон.   
Земля под городом неожиданно, среди ночи, приходит в движение, местами становясь упруго-пружинящей, как желе, внутри что-то рокочет, как под крышкой стоящей на огне кастрюли, и именно в этот момент бункер, скрытый в подвале старой пожарной части, просто взрывается – никто из охотников не видит самого момента взрыва, но несколько недель спустя они решатся посмотреть на свое старое укрытие и найдут там бункер, похожий на перееханную грузовиком консервную банку, покореженный металл, почерневший снаружи и изнутри, и дверь в другой мир, заваренную, ставшую непробиваемым щитом – то ли призраки боятся туда вернуться, то ли оставили там тех, кого не хотят видеть на своей территории, никто не сможет найти ответ на этот вопрос. Немного позже охотники впервые зададутся и другими вопросами о том, кого боятся призраки, есть ли среди них те, что опасны для других или всего мира? Немного позже они будут пытаться расследовать это дело, опираясь на косвенные улики, как сделали бы полицейские, но это даст им немногим больше: то, что случилось – случилось.   
Они ловят полтергейст, беснующийся небоскребе, достроенном, но еще не отделанном, когда это случается, когда наступает конец света: Роланд и Эдуардо стоят у окна, на сорок черт знает каком этаже, а Гарретт и Кайли осматривают подземную стоянку, они ничего не видят, кроме внезапно сошедших с ума приборов, и не слышат ничего, кроме отчетливо-раздельного «вот ведь чертова ебучая херь» в наушниках.   
Едва ли призраки идут только из бункера, но он – одна из открывшихся дыр, сквозь которую, как вода сквозь трещину в шланге, твари прорываются наружу. И Роланд смотрит только на их пожарную часть, которая вдруг начинает переливаться всеми цветами радуги, из нее вылезают твари – отдельных тел не видно, и они сливаются в пестрый калейдоскоп чудовищного хаоса, в озверевший бразильский карнавал, который рвется наружу, ломая и превращая в труху все на своем пути – а потом они вдруг перестают уничтожать и просто катятся вперед, бесконечной волной. Эдуардо продолжает материться, а голос в наушнике – Роланд даже не может понять, чей: Гарретта, Кайли или, может быть, ждавшего в машине Игона – продолжает спрашивать, что происходит, но Роланд не может ответить, не мог бы, даже если бы и подобрал слова, у него не вышло бы их произнести, они застряли бы в глотке, как камень.   
Даже какие-нибудь простые, вроде: «Это случилось, это все-таки случилось. Самое плохое».   
Земля вздрагивает, снова и снова, будто ее тошнит, счет времени теряется, и, глядя вниз и вперед, Роланд думает: «Черт подери, никогда не видел столько тварей, даже не думал, что их может быть столько» – те ползут через весь город, как гигантская многоцветная река, и то, что они не набрасываются на здания, чтобы бить окна, проникать внутрь, есть людей и крушить все, ими созданное, пугает только больше. Они пришли не разрушить мир, а забрать его себе, как приз в какой-то игре.   
Сейчас Роланд не думает об этом, не замечает деталей, понимает только одно: на этот раз чудовища победили – точка, поражение, время и место, где легенды заканчиваются: сумерки богов цивилизации рыночной экономики, телемагазинов, иллюзорной демократии и тюрьмы «Абу-Грэйб». Правда в том, что жизнь продолжается даже после конца, как сердце продолжает биться даже после смерти мозга.   
Они могли бы сдаться, и тогда их история закончилась бы, вместе с историей всего мира – но они решают продолжать сражаться, им не нужны ни собрания, ни голосование для того, чтобы принять это решение: только так они могут продолжать верить в то, что все их поступки, все их прожитые дни – не напрасны. 

 

Март 

Пока призраки обустраиваются в городе, точно птицы, свивающие гнезда или бобры, возводящие хатки, и все люди, кому удается сбежать от клыков и когтей, сбегают куда подальше, унося в маленьких чемоданах свои мечты – пока телевиденье и интернет существуют, до Нью-Йорка доходят новости о том, что Сиэтл провалился под землю и из разлома вылетели гигантские летучие мыши, новости о том, что Вашингтон тоже полон невообразимых тварей, куда страшнее политиков, тварей, о существовании которых никто даже не подозревал – они ползут по улицам, давя все на своем пути, и поэтому Белый дом больше не существует, если президент еще существует, еще не умер, то ему больше негде жить, он – обычный бродяга.   
Охотники прячутся вместе со всеми, у кого хватает мозгов на то, чтобы запереть двери, Эдуардо – единственный человек, у которого есть опыт нахождения в меньшинстве на территории, принадлежащей призракам, но это как-то мало им всем помогает: тот успел запомнить разве что необходимость бежать и прятаться, слушаться только инстинктов и не тратить времени на страх или попытки сообразить, что это за место и что за очередная хрень опять пытается тебя сожрать. Люди в оккупированном Нью-Йорке не понимают, что происходит и что можно с этим сделать, страх сводит с ума, некоторых – в прямом смысле, они просто выбегают на улицу, некоторые даже с табличками «Конец близко», и призраки растаскивают их по кускам, точно разбирая на запчасти, как брошенные машины.   
Мир как будто радуется приходу эти тварей, поддерживает их: март выдается холодный, весь из мокрого снега, из-за которого становится еще хуже, перебои с электричеством накрывают почти весь город, даже те районы, где призраки еще не перегрызли провода. Несмотря на холод, насекомые плодятся так быстро, что это похоже на казнь египетскую, и Кайли старается лишний раз не смотреть себе под ноги и не обращать внимания на щекотные прикосновения лапок. Ночами ей снится, как тараканы и жуки ползут по ее ногам, вверх, заползают в трусы, а потом – внутрь тела. Липкие твари с голодными ртами, готовыми впиться в ее плоть.   
Крыс тоже становится все больше, они шныряют по улицам ночами, как и посреди дня, никого и ничего не боясь, некоторые призраки хватают их и едят или просто разрывают на куски и бросают на асфальт, будто дети, недовольные новыми игрушками. Бездомных псов и кошек, как и бездомных людей, больше нет, они – первый корм для призраков, никто больше не видит стоящих на улицах наркоторговцев или проституток, все почти как в кино, только призраки – гораздо сюрреалистичнее всяких там дурацких придуманных монстров, вроде Чужих или Болотной твари.   
Большинство из них выходит только ночами – хотя вряд ли они боятся света, скорее уж дело в привычках, если у призраков могут быть привычки.   
Игон уверен, что в ближайшие месяцы или годы они узнают о призраках столько нового, сколько смогут пережить, и теперь у него достаточно и времени, и материалов для исследований, но он не уверен, что в них будет толк: без ловушки, без возможности пользоваться оружием, пользоваться полученными знаниями – все равно, что стрелять холостыми патронами. Впрочем, если речь идет о призраках, стрельба боевыми почти так же бессмысленна, как холостыми – хотя марширующие по Нью-Йорку военные, похоже, не хотят в это верить или им приказали не верить.   
Игон продолжает исследования, просто чтобы не сойти с ума – пока у него есть его глаза, бумага и карандаши, он может это делать и делает.   
Охотники смотрят сквозь окна – когда там, где они прячутся есть окна – на то, как превращается в ничто мир, к которому они привыкли, который пытались спасти: как в каком-то псевдонаучном фильме о возможных катастрофах – испуганные и обозленные на всех и вся люди проносятся по улицам толпами, как череда мини-ураганов, они рушат то, что не успели разрушить призраки – громят магазины и заправки, крадут и ломают все, до чего могут дотянуться, а призраки накатывают на них волнами, убивая, разрывая на части или сжирая целиком, оставляя только следы человеческой крови и собственной слизи на асфальте.   
Охотники смотрят – иногда они пытаются спасти людей от призраков, но чаще всего просто отворачиваются, просто закрывают в глаза, чтобы ничего не видеть. В какой-то момент сил спрашивать себя и других «что теперь делать?» больше не остается, ни у кого из них, и приходится просто что-то делать, чтобы не сойти с ума вместе со всеми – например, снова и снова пытаться усовершенствовать «Экто-1», для которой уже не найти бензина, снова и снова прочищать оружие, помня, что теперь нет ни единого шанса на то, чтобы добыть необходимые протонные заряды. Они не покидают город, Игон уверен – другие места ничем не лучше, и если призраки еще не добрались до Чикаго или Сан-Франциско, то доберутся, и достаточно скоро, все города, большие и малые, будут населены только призраками, и остальные верят ему – не только потому, что он опытнее или умнее, а потому, что он – их лидер, единственный, кого они могут так назвать, даже Гарретт с этим не спорит.  
Они стараются держать связь с другими группами выживших, оставшихся в городе, но радиостанции есть не у всех – только не в Нью-Йорке, там всегда были в моде другие хобби, – а личные встречи чересчур опасны, никто не хочет собираться вместе там, куда может ворваться пара десятков призраков, которым не терпится выпить чью-нибудь кровь или обмотаться свежими кишками. Страха вокруг столько, что, кажется, его можно есть большими ложками, как пресную кашу, и он мешает, давит, душит, разъедает, как кислота, или просто запирает всех в подвалах и на чердаках.   
В конце марта начинается новая волна бешенства, люди, только что превратившиеся в чудовищ, совершают памятные туры по местам, где когда-то были счастливы: они ломятся в когда-то свои запертые квартиры, гуляют по центральному парку и крошечным переулкам, собираются стаями в заброшенных кафе – яппи, все еще одетые в костюмы, но поросшие шерстью психоделических расцветок, дети, у которых с лиц отваливаются прямо на асфальт отгнивающие куски мяса, потерявшие всякое сходство с теми, кем когда-то были, твари разных размеров, ползущие по улицам и переулкам с невнятными звуками, отдаленно похожими на человеческую речь. Они бросаются на людей, пытаясь убить их или превратить в себе подобных. Это быстро становится обычным зрелищем, обычным делом.   
Если бы кто-нибудь из охотников по-прежнему верил в существование Рая – или Ада, или Бога на небесах, или еще чего-то такого, о чем пишут в детских Библиях с яркими картинками – они проводили бы часы напролет, пытаясь выяснить, можно ли записать в мученики человека, который стал такой тварью, и зачтутся ли таким все грехи тварей, но, к счастью или нет, ни один из них давно уже не верит ни в одного Бога, и конец света идет своим чередом.


	2. 2014

II. 2014 

Апрель 

В какой-то момент становится лучше: рассеивается вера в то, что может стать хуже, и это приносит больше облегчения, чем любые перемены.   
Год назад апрель действительно был для них всех жесточайшим месяцем, сегодня – уже нет, по крайней мере, они так не думают и не говорят об этом вслух. Теперь все месяцы выглядят одинаково жестокими: люди вокруг умирают, здания ветшают, точно время пошло вчетверо быстрее, асфальт дорог рассекается все новыми трещинами, и ржавчина есть дорожные знаки, рекламные щиты, брошенные машины – будто присутствие призраков губительно действует на весь окружающий мир, отравляет его. Может быть, это действительно так, Игон почти уверен в существовании взаимосвязи, но отсутствие свободных от влияния эктоплазматических микрополей территорий мешает чистоте возможных опытов, и теории остаются теориями.   
У них есть только их жалкие тайны и не менее жалкие догадки, но это все же больше, чем могло бы быть, больше, чем есть у мертвых, больше, чем ничего. И еще у них есть подвал с еще не проржавевшей железной дверью – когда охотники пришли туда, там уже были чьи-то вещи, но не было никого из людей, только пара призраков, жалких, как бездомные котята, жалких настолько, что, когда они проваливаются в ловушку, все испытывают не столько облегчение, сколько непонятное тупое раздражение, будто помогли отловщикам бродячих животных.   
Ловушка – последнее оружие, которое у них есть, единственное. Роланду удалось увеличить ее емкость, но все равно время от времени они выпускают пойманных призраков, чтобы освободить место для новых. Правда, некоторые из них боятся огня или железа, их можно убить – но таких мало, большинство слишком сильны, чтобы с ними бороться подручными средствами, можно только убегать и прятаться или пытаться откинуть их подальше от себя, как ядовитую змею: может быть, повезет, и она не успеет укусить – а если не повезет, то уже ничего нельзя будет сделать.   
Охотники по-прежнему, как могут, сражаются с призраками, которых могут выследить, которых могут увидеть – это нетрудно, теперь некоторые из них, затравленные другими, более сильными тварями, стали легкой добычей, но охота идет скорее просто по привычке. Твари с огромными зубами, с хвостами, гибкими, точно хлысты, ползущие по земле, извиваясь или ковыляющие на длинных негнущихся ногах – каждый раз они сталкиваются с целыми наборами моделей для художников-сюрреалистов, и это в какой-то момент окончательно перестало их удивлять. Некоторые призраки настолько беспомощны, что Кайли чувствует себя неловко, убивая их, но настоящие монстры попадаются чаще, чем неудачники, вроде них самих, жалкие и потрепанные.   
– Я сегодня видел пару стариков, – говорит Эдуардо. – Возле магазина, они остановились, заговорили о чем-то, и тут на них накинулась пара каких-то странных хреновин и просто разорвала нафиг в клочья.   
– Поверь мне, это гораздо лучше, чем обновленный социальный пакет, который светил бы им, если бы не призраки, – отвечает Гарретт, опуская голову ему на плечо. – Вообще мне иногда кажется, что во всей этой ерунде не последнюю роль сыграли республиканцы – спасли Америку от наших реформ, как сумели.   
Никто, даже он сам, так и не обратил внимания, не запомнил, когда именно они с Эдуардо опять стали спать вместе, вернее – сначала просто трахаться, а потом уже действительно спать вдвоем – никто не удивился, это было обязательной частью всего, что происходило в команде, и дело не в том, что старая любовь не ржавеет, скорее в том, что иногда в мире не остается больше ничего старого, кроме этой самой старой любви.   
Гарретт и Эдуардо не держатся за руки и вообще стараются вести себя, как будто они по-прежнему просто друзья, но в какой-то момент остальная команда окончательно убеждается, что они опять вместе, и это похоже на какой-то сценарий мелодрамы: разлученные влюбленные воссоединяются перед лицом наступающего конца света – это лишний повод делать вид, что все еще надеются на наступление хэппи-энда для всего мира или для них пятерых, ну или хотя бы на то, что будущее будет чуть меньше похоже на кошмар, чем настоящее. По крайней мере, Гарретт делает вид, а он умеет задавать настроение, умел даже еще до того, как его натаскали читать президентские речи.   
Раньше, до того, как все разбежались по своим углам, Эдуардо и Гарретт пытались держать свои отношения в секрете – но никакие секреты не могут существовать там, где есть Лизун: кажется, к вечеру того дня, когда Эдуардо тайком поцеловал Гарретта в гараже, только Игон не знал о том, что это случилось, и то исключительно потому, что никогда особо не вслушивался в монологи Лизуна, хоть и понимал в них почти каждое слово.   
Тогда Роланду было все равно, действительно все равно, а вот теперь он им завидует: у этих двоих по крайней мере есть в жизни еще что-то, кроме хреновых воспоминаний и наползающих со всех сторон призраков. Когда охотники всей командой собираются вместе вечером, садятся в круг, как за общим столом или возле костра, пытаясь что-то решить или что-то выяснить, в очередной раз проверяя ловушку, исцарапанную множеством когтей, испорченную зубами и плевками кислотой, Роланд спрашивает себя, насколько ее вообще хватит, насколько хватит их всех и где бы найти работающую розетку, чтобы подключить к ней паяльник.   
– Нам нужно новое оружие, если мы хотим продолжать свою работу, – говорит он вслух, и вокруг вдруг становится тихо, будто после грома или выстрела. Будто уши заложило и все звуки пропали.   
Все смотрят друг на друга, как при первой встрече или когда они собрались вместе впервые после того, как призраки прорвались в их мир: нужно что-то сказать, но никто ни черта не может решить, что именно. Роланд смотрит на них, стараясь не чувствовать себя идиотом, который предлагает спасти мир с помощью жвачки, мыльных пузырей и игрушечных розовых пони. А ведь у него действительно есть планы и наработки, есть, что предложить – если он сможет найти нужные материалы, значит, сможет и все сделать, сможет запустить их историю заново, по крайней мере, он сам верит в это или очень хочет верить, что почти одно и то же.  
– Мы не первые, в конце концов, – продолжает Роланд, голос у него не больно-то уверенный: единственный встречавшийся им охотник за привидениями, который не пользовался экто-пушкой, сам был призраком и к тому же не слишком преуспел в своем деле, хоть и потратил на него больше времени, чем уместилось бы в десяток человеческих жизней, – раз уж обычное оружие оказалось неэффективным, надо было придумать что-нибудь новое, и я придумал. Магнитное ружье, создающее огромное гравитационное искажение – и с помощью радиоволн можно настроить его воздействие так, чтобы оно касалось эктоплазменных образований – думаю, мелкие призраки не случайно так реагируют на железо, тут должен быть какой-то секрет, уязвимое место.   
Все по-прежнему молчат, то ли представляя себе все возможные беды от испытаний нового оружия, то ли пытаясь найти ответ, в котором будет хоть немного меньше сомнений и тихой паники, чем в словах Роланда – еще один повод жалеть, что им уже не по двадцать лет: в те времена как-то лучше выходила беспечность, у всех было куда больше больше веры в свои силы. Впрочем, может быть, дело не в возрасте, а в том, что не слишком весело выступать за команду, которая вылетела из чемпионата.   
– Знаешь, по-моему, магнитное ружье – просто самое... – Гарретт на секунду запинается, но потом продолжает с ослепительной улыбкой, – странное оружие, о котором мне доводилось слышать, но, думаю, тебе стоит попробовать его сделать. Потому что было бы еще более странным упускать свой единственный шанс.  
Это – не самая лучшая его речь, не самая эффектная, для импровизации, созданной без помощи спичрайтеров, она вполне эффективна, она достаточно хороша, чтобы Роланд подумал, что, может быть, ему кто-то действительно верит. И Роланд принимает его слова на веру, принимает, поскольку эти слова поддержки – единственное, что он хотел услышать, мог бы услышать, единственные слова, в которых для него был смысл. Он молча кивает, уходит и закрывается в своей дальней комнате, комнате, отгороженной обломками гипсокартона, не выходя часами, он работает – эдакий чокнутый Леонардо да Винчи, собирающий из отходов оружие массового уничтожения чудовищ. Со стороны это выглядит как особая форма депрессии, в самый раз для техника-трудоголика – но, может быть, он действительно пытается сотворить чудо.   
По крайней мере, Кайли хочется в это верить, хочется верить в Роланда, и она убеждена, что не одинока в своем желании и в том, что вера в оружие – последняя вера, которая всегда будет с ними, никуда не исчезнет, что бы ни случилось. 

Май

Солдаты тоже идут по улицам волнами, как и год назад и как больше года назад шли призраки – выстрелы по-прежнему ничего не меняют, разве что к скапливающемуся вдоль домов разному мусору прибавляются гильзы, человеческие черепа и обглоданные кости, обрывки униформы, но военные все никак не сдаются, они пробуют поджигать город, снова и снова, но призраки тушат все пожары, а когда север Нью-Йорка бомбят, Охотники уже не знают, от кого нужно прятаться. Они перебираются – из подвала в подвал, с чердака на чердак, как сбежавшие от родителей подростки, преступники, прячущиеся от полиции, или скрывающиеся от охотников призраки, и это почти смешно.   
Года мало, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о том, что в мае не будет ни запаха жженых покрышек, ни уличного шума, только громкое пение птиц в центральном парке – тех почему-то не пугают призраки, или, может быть, просто в параллельном мире тоже были птицы, вылетевшие сквозь уже затянувшиеся дыры и занявшие места на ветках, чтобы петь оттуда – но если это так, то их голоса удивительно похожи на голоса старых нью-йоркских птиц, поколениями привыкавших питаться расплавившейся на асфальте жвачкой. По крайней мере, так кажется Кайли, и она уверена, что остальные разделяют ее точку зрения, если вообще думают о таких вещах.   
Роланд выглядит просто удивительно счастливым, когда собирает первую работающую версию своего нового оружия – он, как ребенок, завершивший постройку замка из деталей «Лего», подводит каждого за руку к столу, на котором лежит его изобретение – уродливо опутанное проводами, похожее на оружие Мегавольта из мультфильмов о Черном Плаще.  
– Оно работает, – произносит он тоном доктора Франкенштейна, который создал чудовище, способное не только ходить, онанировать и произносить простые слова, но и закончить среднюю школу с отличием. – Некоторые детали нужно укрепить, но в принципе его можно хоть сейчас накидывать на плечи и стрелять. Хочешь попробовать, Эдуардо?  
Тот нервно дергает плечом, будто ему только что предложили прыгнуть на тарзанке с Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг:  
– Скажу честно: по-моему, это просто чертовски хреновая идея – таскать на себе гигантский электромагнит. Я бы не стал этого делать.   
– Против таскания на себе компактной атомной бомбы ты почему-то не возражал, – пожимает плечами Роланд, снова тщательно ощупывая все гайки своего устройства, будто опасаясь, что оно может развалиться.   
– Это было двадцать лет назад, и к тому же тогда я еще не пробовал кокс. Я еще согласен был по старой памяти пользоваться теми же пушками, но эта фиговина, по-моему, уже чересчур.   
– По-моему, ты переоцениваешь опасность магнитов или недооцениваешь опасность атомных бомб. Готов поклясться, всем жилось бы лучше, если бы на Хиросиму сбросили гигантский магнит.  
Роланд фыркает, как будто сказал что-то действительно смешное, и другие тоже фыркают, усмехаются, то ли поддерживая его, то ли просто потому, что им действительно весело. Чувство юмора легко мутирует, когда вокруг происходит что-то пугающее. То, что они еще умеют смеяться, удивляет и их самих, как, наверное, удивляло солдат Второй Мировой, или тех, кто воевал во Вьетнаме, а, может быть, и ребят, пытавшихся решить проблему с Севером и Югом – странно, но большую часть времени в этом мае они опять чувствуют себя едва перешагнувшими порог подростковых лет, чувствуют, что у них в жизни есть цель.   
Кайли старается верить в то, что она по-своему счастлива среди всего этого конца света, и думает, что остальные тоже стараются.  
Только в мае две тысячи четырнадцатого она впервые видит, как Эдуардо и Гарретт целуются – по-настоящему впервые, Кайли не припомнит, чтобы такое бывало до того, как все они расстались. То есть едва ли они не целовались вовсе, но случалось такое только за закрытыми дверями, будто уже тогда Гарретт думал о свей будущей карьере мистера президента – правда, это ее не спасло.   
Чужие поцелуи в жизни выглядят совсем не так, как в кино – никто не закатывает томно глаза, объятия ничем не напоминают отчаянные попытки удержать друг друга на краю скользкой крыши. Странно, но раньше Кайли не обращала толком внимания на такие вещи.   
Глядя на Эдуардо, Кайли думает о том, что когда-то любила его, почти по-настоящему любила, потому что им обоим было меньше двадцати, а в этом возрасте все влюбляются друг в друга, уверенные, что это серьезно, как в пьесе Шекспира. Она не ревнует, ей это даже не приходит в голову – это было бы все равно что ревновать к новым владельцам старый дом, из которого давно съехала, или оконченную школу к новым ученикам – но это не значит, что она забыла. Иногда Кайли кажется, что ей с самого начала, с того дня, когда она впервые увидела Игона Спенглера, было ясно, чем все это закончится: тем, что они пятеро будут сидеть в окружении врагов, и каждый будет надеяться, что хотя бы с ним самим не случится ничего особенно ужасного или, наоборот, что он не останется последним выжившим, тем парнем, который должен будет убрать все трупы.   
Она могла бы стать настоящей колдуньей или, может быть, прорицательницей – в ней всегда была настоящая склонность к этому, врожденный дар, подлинный, о котором говорила ее бабушка – Кайли умеет угадать, какой стороной вверх упадет монета, и ощущает приближение дождя, а сейчас ей больше не нужны приборы, чтобы засечь приближающегося призрака, те будто издают какие-то звуки, неслышные для всех остальных.  
Пока призраки говорят с Кайли, остальные разговаривают друг с другом. Они обсуждают жизни друг друга и планы на будущее, которые уже не сработают, даже если удастся спасти мир, снова и снова болтают об одном и том же, и это утомительно, но переносится легче, чем молчание, лучше, чем тишина.   
Эдуардо и Гарретт чаще говорят друг с другом наедине, чем при остальной команде – как будто забывают, что уже не пытаются ничего скрывать, или действительно думают, что ничего не значащие разговоры – откровеннее объятий.   
– Значит, у тебя была своя группа?  
– Ну не то чтобы совсем своя, – Эдуардо качает головой и не секунду прикрывает глаза, – но была, это правда. «Блуждающие огни». Я сочинял для них тексты и играл на басу.  
– Твоей фантазии хватало на тексты?   
– Да какие, к чертям, тексты в дэт-металле? Я просто добавлял немного ритма в то, что запомнил при переписывании гребаной библиотеки боли Калила, а остальное – дело техники, когда девчонка с огромными сиськами воет «тысяча псов разорвет твое тело на части во славу моего кровавого бога» и дрочит микрофон, в принципе, мало кого из слушателей волнуют художественные особенности текстов, понимаешь?   
– О да, понимаю – это мало чем отличается от теледебатов, – абсолютно серьезно отвечает Гарретт.  
Некоторое время они молчат, а потом Эдуардо опять спрашивает:   
– А если бы кто-нибудь вытащил на свет твои связи с бандами неофашистов?   
– Да какие они были неофашисты, так – придурки. Я бы покаялся и потряс с воздухе чеками, выписанными фондам помощи нелегалам, африканским детям и еще черт знает кому. В конце концов, не было ни одного президента, который не совершал бы в молодости ошибок.  
– А если бы кто-нибудь вытащил на свет твою связь со мной?   
– Не думаю, что это тоже что-нибудь изменило бы, – Гарретт легко пожимает плечами. Разумеется, он лжет: среди сомневающихся избирателей было достаточно тех, кто никогда не отдал бы голос человеку, состоявшему в гомосексуальных отношениях, даже если бы тот потом женился.   
Именно поэтому он и должен был стать кандидатом от демократов, но не стал им, решено было обойтись без риска, повернуться лицом к сомневающимся консерваторам и демократам, которых разочаровал Обама. Гарретт отчетливо помнит, с какой фразой ему отказали в участии в праймериз: «У тебя еще будет время, сынок, эти выборы не последние», – а сейчас ему кажется, что он чувствовал: эти выборы и вправду последние, не будет больше ни времени, ни шансов, ни Белого Дома.   
Эдуардо не знает, что это именно его брат рассказал о его связи с Гарреттом тем, кому это было интересно, и к лучшему, что он не знает. Иногда он хочет сказать, что винит Гарретта во всем, что в конце концов с ним случилось, во всех неудачах, начавшихся с их связи – до него Эдуардо не был уверен в том, что предпочитает мужчин, а Гарретт снял все его сомнения, как снимают ценник с вещи, оплатив ее на кассе.   
Хотя это вряд ли точное сравнение: Эдуардо никогда ничего ему не стоил, вернее – думает, что ничего не стоил, и Гарретт никогда не пытался его переубедить, хотя, черт возьми, у него самого есть в запасе достаточно слов о том, чего ему стоила эта история, эта почти детская влюбленность.  
В действительности все, что у них было, все, что у них есть, кроме нескольких лет совместной охоты на призраков, тогда, давно – только разочарования и неудачи, только попытки быть лучше всех, в итоге ничем не заканчивающиеся, и не важно, какими те были: собственная металл-группа, путь наверх через политику, как в фильме с Шоном Пенном, или что-то еще. Они все похожи, с самого начала были похожи, и Кайли видит в том, что они собрались когда-то в аудитории Игона Спенглера, перст судьбы, а Эдуардо – просто еще одну из своих неудач, начало длинной череды неприятностей, которые в конце концов и привели его в кабинет нарколога.

Июнь 

Июнь – жаркий, настоящее пекло, всем поневоле вспоминаются приключения, о которых стоило бы забыть: библиотеку боли Калила, пылавшего жаром радиоактивного духа, призрака, раскалявшего асфальт так, что тот превращался в сковородку. Без льда из морозилки, кондиционеров и вентиляторов все это чертовски неприятно, но ничем не напоминает дурные предзнаменования, ничто не шепчет: «остановитесь» или «будьте осторожны», или хотя бы «смерть рядом», никому не снятся дурные сны – до самой смерти Игона.  
Игон умирает в переулке, накануне Дня американского флага – охотники выходят на поиски людей, готовых им помочь, присоединиться к команде, и, несмотря на раннее утро, уже жарко, хотя солнце еще не показалось, его диск прячется между домами, но лучи пронизывают весь Нью-Йорк золотым сиянием – и в такие дни не должно случаться ничего дурного, они созданы быть идеальными, но, выходя из своего убежища, Охотники помнят о том, что идеальных дней больше не существует, но знание – не кевлар или сталь и никого не может спасти.  
Призрак появляется из-за угла, быстрый, неслышный, никто не успевает его заметить, даже Игон, особенно Игон, оказавшийся ближе всего – или кажется, что он не успел его заметить, трудно сказать точно, и позже Охотники не раз и не два успеют поспорить о том, что именно тогда произошло.  
В тот момент, когда это случается, никто не успевает спросить «почему?», Игон просто умирает: серые, отливающие металлом рога твари пронзают его, резко, как это показывают в кино – секунду назад он просто стоял, глядя перед собой, и вдруг из его груди появляются длинные, плоские, похожие на ножи рога, и это с каждой секундой все больше похоже на кадры из какого-то малобюджетного фильма ужасов, вот только кровь вовсе не похожа на кетчуп или ярко-малиновую краску, она настоящая. Вся команда стоит неподвижно, глядя на то, как Игона в последний раз выгибает агония – они ждали, что рано или поздно это случится, но все равно не были готовы к тому, что им придется это увидеть: это Игон, не какой-нибудь уличный бродяга, даже не один из них, учеников, если даже он и был обречен, то не должен был стать первым.   
Тварь встряхивает головой, и тело Игона слетает с ее рогов. Она пригибается ниже и шумно втягивает воздух своими узкими ноздрями, безглазая морда морщится, круглый, похожий на воронку рот раскрывается шире, точно в крике, но слышен только звук выходящего воздуха, похожий на шипение чайника.   
Роланд стреляет в нее первым, молча, быстро вскинув ружье, и тварь отлетает к стене, она хрипит и трещит, точно гигантский таракан под ботинком, и тогда остальные тоже открывают огонь, заставляя ее выгибаться, ломаться, со все тем же хрустом и шипением проколотого футбольного мяча – до тех пор, пока все звуки не прекращаются. Тварь падает плашмя, на тело Игона, из нее течет что-то желтовато-коричневое, похожее на жидкое дерьмо.   
Роланд ничего не говорит о том, насколько эффективно его изобретение против сильного противника, ему кажется, что он еще долго не сможет говорить – ни о чем, и не только он.   
Сначала они хотят похоронить Игона в Центральном Парке, но идти туда опасно, даже днем – он весь кишит призраками, как и кладбища, поэтому лучшее, что они могут сделать – просто отнести тело в подвал и укрыть тряпками, как закидали бы землей. Кайли ставит у его головы свечу, но не зажигает ее, а Гарретт читает надгробную речь, чересчур патетичную и официозную, но вряд ли можно сочинить что-то лучше за два часа, отделивших смерть от похорон:  
– Игон Спенглер был нашим наставником, нашим другом, если бы не он – мы бы давно уже были мертвы, и его ум, его лидерские качества, его целеустремленность и вера в наши силы спасали нас не раз. Я надеюсь, что то, чему он нас научил, не пропадет втуне и мы сможем продолжить свой путь и без него. Спи с миром, доктор Игон Френсис Спенглер, Охотник за привидениями, мы никогда не забудем того, что ты для нас сделал.  
Ни один из них не уверен, что Игон спас их, а не погубил, и что его исследования не приблизили наступление эры призраков, не он призвал всех тех чудовищ, что захватили мир – иногда любопытство губит только кошек, но иногда может погубить просто всех, без разбора. Так или иначе, Игон остается их героем и останется даже тогда, когда, запутавшись в суете своих переходов с места на место, они забудут, где именно оставили его, а потом перестанут гадать, съели его труп мелкие призраки или же крысы и мухи все еще не уступили им своей власти.  
Игон Спенглер навсегда останется в памяти своих учеников живым и нетленным, кем-то вроде Джорджа Вашингтона или Джона Леннона. Лучше не думать о том, что он не верил в возможность победы, уже давно, достаточно давно, чтобы обратиться за помощью только тогда, когда ничего уже нельзя было исправить. Все его друзья пропали, его лаборатория, ставшая домом, пропала, что было всем, то стало ничем – легко представить, что никогда Игона никогда не существовало.   
То, что Игон написал в своем дневнике, а Кайли никому не позволяет читать: «Может быть, мы, люди, просто отслужили свое и должны исчезнуть, как динозавры – призраки более совершенны, легче приспосабливаются к любым условиям, они не сталкиваются со многими проблемами, существующими для тех, кто так ограничен своими телами, как млекопитающие. Мы можем выигрывать битву за битвой, но не сможем выиграть всю войну, как бы ни старались. Земля будет принадлежать призракам, рано или поздно. Мне очень хочется ошибаться – но эта теория появилась у меня еще много лет назад, когда я еще работал с Реем, Уинстоном и Питером, а теперь я вижу ее подтверждения: все сражения оканчиваются победами, но общий счет в пользу призраков».   
Кайли уверена, что если эти идеи дойдут до остальной команды, войны им действительно не выиграть: слова Игона для каждого из них – почти священное писание, правила, твердые, как законы физики, и ничто не потеряно, пока Игон верит. Мальчишки всегда следует за тем, в кого верят, как в отца, она хорошо помнит все прочитанные от корки до корки тома Фрейда, все старинные легенды и истории взросления всех парней из ее городка.  
Выкинуть дневник она не решается, но прячет его, как когда-то прятала ото всех свой собственный. Она надеется найти в нем что-то ценное, но читает только отчаянье в каждой строчке, и с каждой страницей его все больше, в конце концов ей начинает казаться, что Игон умер не случайно, а покончил с собой, будто бросившись под поезд, просто чтобы не таскать в голове и дальше весь этот ад – хотя, наверное, немногие кончают с собой в его годы, особенно если за плечами – столько пережитых трудностей, вера должна перевешивать отчаянье, каким бы сильным то ни было.  
Впрочем, Кайли не уверена, что можно полагаться на статистику или наблюдения психологов, когда на дворе конец света. Наверное, не стоит.


	3. 2015

III. 2015 

Июль

За этот год они так и не научились обходиться без Игона, жить и сражаться – по крайней мере, так кажется Роланду, а он никогда не был оптимистом и, возможно, именно поэтому оказывался прав чаще, чем другие, независимо от того, хотелось ему быть правым или нет.  
Но даже так – они продолжают жить, охотиться, искать правду, как агент Малдер. Песни, которые они могли бы слушать: «Почему птицы все еще поют, разве они не знают, что это – конец света?» и «Это конец, мой единственный друг» – но у них нет ни радио, ни кассетных плееров, ни айподов, как нет электричества, чтобы все это запустить, и нет желания привлекать призраков еще и песнями. Никто не просит Эдуардо что-нибудь наиграть или напеть, и тот чертовски благодарен за отсутствие этих просьб: у него в памяти нет ни одного победного гимна или романтической баллады, только хреновы тексты «Блуждающих огней», которые были той еще ерундой, и разве что подростки, которые никак не могут дождаться священного момента лишения девственности, способны такое слушать.  
Однажды он говорит Гарретту:   
– Когда-то давно это было моей эротической фантазией: пережить конец света и остаться вдвоем с каким-нибудь парнем, чтобы ничего не нужно было делать, ни о ком не нужно было думать, оставалось бы только трахаться в салонах брошенных машин и на кроватях в шикарных отельных номерах, пока там потолки не обвалятся.   
На самом деле это сплошное вранье, его фантазии никогда не были такими сложными, даже лет в четырнадцать, но с такими словами всегда все выглядит лучше, живется лучше – будто действительно есть какие-то мечты и надежды, которые сбудутся при любом раскладе, даже если все вокруг превратится в тлеющий пепел и гниющее мясо. Мечты, песни, которые выходит петь разве что мысленно, истории, которые можно друг другу рассказывать – это то, что спасает их всех. Подвал им надоедает, и они перебираются на чердак соседнего дома – здесь тоже жил кто-то до них: все перегорожено тонкими стенами и есть какая-то мебель, наверное – из ближайших квартир, Эдуардо даже находит в одном из углов чью-то свадебную фотографию в разбитой рамке и выбрасывает ее.   
В конце концов, тонкие самодельные стены – пусть и поставленные другими – тоже стены дома, лучшего у них уже не будет, все это понимают. Эдуардо в шутку пытается убедить Гарретта, что это – гораздо лучше, чем Белый дом со всякими там овальными кабинетами, и Гарретт не смеется, но делает вид, что верит.   
– Не хочешь отправиться в нашу комнату? – как-то выходит так, что они всегда начинают с этой фразы, и не имеет значения, кто именно ее говорит, и есть ли кто-то рядом, и в какой именно момент привычка стала ритуалом. Дело не в том, что они нуждаются в условностях и обходительных эвфемизмах, под которыми некоторые прячут простые понятия вроде занятия сексом – просто эта фраза сохранилась еще с тех пор, когда они еще были почти подростками, Игон был жив, а Клинтон был президентом.   
– А то как же.  
Гарретт знает одну причину, по которой умирающий мир лучше живого: теперь не нужно прятаться, думать о компромате, не нужно ждать, пока кто-нибудь потрясет у тебя перед носом твоим собственным грязным бельем, со словами: нашим избирателям это не понравится.  
Они оба не раздеваются полностью, только спускают штаны. Смазки у них нет, потому что от времени такие вещи портятся и никто никогда не хранил их как положено. Эдуардо садится на Гарретта верхом, их дыхания перемешиваются, и это не романтично, просто чертовски душно. Пальцы Эдуардо дергаются, как бьющийся в агонии крупный белый паук, стискивают металл подлокотников – ему неудобно заниматься этим в кресле, но Гарретту неудобно в постели, и Эдуардо ему уступает, он всегда уступает, так уж у них повелось. Потом все заканчивается, слишком быстро, всего за несколько движений.   
Гарретт неспособен испытать оргазм, он не чувствует своего тела ниже пояса, но это все вовсе не значит, что он не любит трахаться: ему нравится видеть, как это происходит – даже те части его тела, которые не подчиняются ему самому, работают идеально. Он убежден, что одна только возможность трахаться дает ему не меньше удовольствия, чем тысяча оргазмов – все, с кем он когда-либо занимался сексом, выбирали его, несмотря на коляску.   
Точно так же его могли бы выбрать в президенты: к черту коляску и паралич, он ведь просто хороший парень, хороший друг, хороший любовник, так какого же черта ему бы не стать и спасителем мира, эдаким Иисусом, за которым идут апостолы, раздающие значки и футболки: «Голосуйте и спасетесь», точно так же он и становится после смерти Игона лидером их команды, настолько, насколько у них вообще может быть лидер.  
Иногда Гарретт как будто пытается угробить себя, а может быть, и всех их – его быстрые атаки больше всего напоминают извращенную форму суицида, риск всякий раз слишком велик, а план никогда не проработан до конца. Кайли хочет сказать: «Вот поэтому ты и не стал президентом», но не говорит.  
Некоторые их вылазки можно назвать удачными, но только не эту – все с самого начала идет не так, у Кайли дурные предчувствия, а Эдуардо чуть не забывает свою пушку на прикроватной тумбе, и сколько бы Роланд ни пытался успокоить остальных, у него ничего не выходит, все фразы получаются жалкими, и только Гарретт, кажется, уверен в себе и остальных не меньше, чем обычно. На самом деле он уже разрабатывает план, который кажется ему единственно верным, но пока не готов рассказать о нем остальным, даже сам не уверен в том, что прав, а это само по себе немало; «если сомневаешься – молчи» – золотое правило из кодекса будущих правителей мира, написанного демократами, единственное правило, которому Гарретт готов следовать до конца, при любом раскладе.   
В тот раз Гарретт чуть не погибает из-за собственной самонадеянности, как это с ним уже не раз и не два случалось – он не любит пускать в ход датчики, особенно после того, как Роланд с ними поработал, Гарретт рвется вперед, не задерживаясь, не останавливаясь, чтобы подумать, без тени страха. Он первым врывается в старую художественную студию, где должен обитать крупный призрак, стреляет не глядя, трижды, и только потом видит, что перед ним не одна тварь, а целое их стадо, движущееся, как единый организм, но все же непрестанно рассыпающееся на мелкие кусочки, чтобы собраться снова, и потери мелких частей ничего для него не значат.   
Гарретт не успевает сказать даже «черт возьми», прежде чем призраки бросаются всей стаей, похожие на мелких рыбешек, с чешуей, переливающейся всеми цветами радуги – и, снеся дверь собственного убежища, захлестывают Гарретта с головой, тот вскидывает руки, тянется к свисающим с потолка проводам, и у него почти получается ухватиться, но твари протаскивают коляску дальше по коридору, их все больше и больше, и выстрелы остальной команды могут убить еще нескольких, но не могут остановить стаю, несущуюся к лестнице все быстрее, а потом коляска едет по ступеням с лязгом, который тонет в рокоте стада, но Эдуардо кажется, что он все равно слышит, как Гарретт падает, представляет, как его вминает тяжестью в ступени, чувствует то, чего не может чувствовать даже тот сам, потеряв сознание.  
Когда Гарретт приходит в сознание, рядом нет ни призраков, ни чудовищ, только свою команду: лица усталые и озабоченные, он узнает потолок их чердака и думает: «Я дома», пытается сказать что-то вроде «охренеть, я в раю», но слова будто застревают где-то внутри, такие тяжелые и шершавые. Гарретт пытается ощупать себя – правая рука ноет слишком сильно, но левой он проводит по груди, бокам и, нашарив на бедре влажные клочья когда-то прочных джинсов, останавливается. Меньше всего Гарретту хочется выяснить, что он остался без ног вовсе или что-то такое.   
– Плохо дело? – у Эдуардо обеспокоенный тон, даже более обеспокоенный, чем Гарретт предполагал.  
– Насколько я понимаю – да, – кивает Роланд.   
Никто не говорит – «Что ты можешь понимать? Пять сезонов «Доктора Хауса» никого еще не сделали первоклассным хирургом», просто потому, что ни спорить, ни пытаться что-то доказать ни у кого нет сил. Роланд смотрит на раны, а потом закрывает глаза, придумывая слова, которые будут звучать достаточно точно и не слишком глупо.   
– Боюсь, повреждения серьезные. Хотя, конечно, я не врач, но, – Роланд разводит руками, и Гарретту не нравится его мрачный взгляд, – черт побери, не нужно быть врачом, чтобы понять: тебя размазало по лестнице стадо призрачных крыс, ты не можешь быть в порядке.  
– И что, я больше не смогу ходить?  
– Блядь, да ты затрахал всех шуткой про то, что не можешь ходить, идиот несчастный. Лично меня – так еще в девяностом восьмом, – Эдуардо сердито трясет головой, точно невольно пародируя движение Гарретта, и ударяет кулаком о стену – он явно обеспокоен больше, чем хотел бы, и даже больше, чем показывает.  
– Ну извини, – Гарретт стискивает челюсти и делает глубокий вдох, и когда приступ боли сходит на нет – продолжает, будто ничего не случилось: – Это моя единственная шутка.   
– И ты хотел стать президентом? Я бы за тебя не проголосовал, я бы специально пошел на выборы, чтобы проголосовать за кого-нибудь другого.  
Он выходит из комнаты, садится на воняющий засохшей плесенью диван с торчащими пружинами и вспоминает всех, кого когда-либо любил, всех, кто когда-либо что-то для него значил. Когда пять лет назад Карлоса застрелили, прямо на улице – хоть тот и был гребаным старшим детективом, это не остановило неизвестного говнюка с пистолетом, – Эдуардо даже не поехал на похороны, он просто накрыл голову подушкой и лежал без движения до тех пор, пока его не отпустило. Он думает, что если что-то плохое, по-настоящему плохое, случится с Гарреттом, он не сможет просто отлежаться, и дело не в том, сколько тот для него значит – а в том, что он последний, по-настоящему последний, кто важен для Эдуардо, динозавр его памяти.

Август 

В августе они опять пытаются начать все сначала, разобраться в планах, на которые потратили последние два года, чтобы найти способ свергнуть власть призраков, снова загнать их в глубокие норы, чтобы люди могли ходить по улицам, покупать наркоту в переулках, устраивать парады на день Святого Патрика или бить витрины пакистанских магазинов – словом, быть людьми, хорошими и плохими, а не перепуганными до полусмерти крысами.   
Мозговые штурмы всегда были коньком Игона, но Гарретт уверен, что они смогут справиться и без него, смогут поставить нужные вопросы и, набравшись терпения, вычислить ответы, которые подойдут, поставят все на свои места, станут отмычками к каждому замку.   
– Где мы ошибаемся? – спрашивает Гарретт. Ему самому кажется, что все раны, полученные две с половиной недели назад, уже затянулись, а трещины в костях едва ли могут представлять опасность, и он вернулся в коляску уже несколько дней назад, хотя Кайли и считает, что он сделал это зря, и Роланд тоже так считает. – Мы же точно где-то ошибаемся, с самого начала, именно поэтому и не можем разобраться с призраками.   
– По-моему, тебя тогда все-таки слишком сильно приложило головой, – говорит Эдуардо, а Кайли и Роланд думают точно так же, но им хватает такта не говорить этого вслух.   
– Я серьезно, мы что-то упустили, в самом начале. Почему мы не можем найти того, кто стоит за всем этим, их чертова вожака, их президента?   
– Мы же не можем просто поймать пару призраков и допросить, это же, мать твою, не «Сверхъестественное» и даже не «Секретные материалы». Единственное, на что мы можем рассчитывать – так это на собственные способности к дедукции.   
– И ни один их нас не хренов Шерлок Холмс, судя по тому, что мы даже не знаем наверняка, есть ли у них какой-нибудь вожак, – добавляет Эдуардо, и Кайли молча кивает, соглашаясь с ним и Роландом. Никто не говорит: «Думаю, это дурацкая идея» все именно это и имеют ввиду.  
– Если бы это сказал Игон, вы бы с ним согласились.  
– Вот только ты – не Игон.  
Гарретт зло ударяет кулаками по подлокотникам своей коляски и стискивает зубы – боли он не чувствует, но знает, что она есть, рядом, совсем близко – как мир призраков был рядом с миром людей, вложенный в него, как записка в бутылку. Он представляет себе боль – ползающую под кожей, прямо под шрамами, поселившуюся в костях.   
– Я верил в Игона больше, чем кто-либо. Кто, думаете, давал ему деньги все эти годы? – Гарретт приподнимается в кресле, и в этот момент он больше не выглядит самоуверенным мальчишкой, в этот момент легко поверить, что он стал бы президентом, если бы в дело не вмешались призраки или слишком осторожные сопартийцы. – Кто верил в него даже после смерти всех его друзей?  
Он не произносит: «Это я позволил ему собрать нас вместе», но говорит именно об этом.   
– Мы не хотели сказать, что ты неправ, – мягко произносит Кайли, думая обо всех тех спорах в команде, обо всех мальчишеских потасовках, которые она останавливала или хотя бы пыталась остановить. Она вдруг чувствует себя старой, достаточно старой, чтобы быть общей матерью для двух несостоявшихся золотых мальчиков и одного бывшего наркомана.   
– Нет, именно это я и хочу сказать, – Роланд зло дергает плечом.   
– Объясни еще раз, – Кайли старается говорить мягко и медленно, как с сумасшедшим, и это срабатывает, – что ты имеешь ввиду.   
– Почему они не стремятся действительно уничтожить нас всех, в смысле не только нас, но и вообще всех людей? Если им нужен наш мир, почему бы просто не выжечь его целиком и не начать все заново? – Гарретт обводит всех взглядом, торжествующий лидер нового мира, должно быть, точно так же он бы выглядел на фотографии, украшающей выпуск журнала «Тайм», признавшего его человеком года. – Большинство из них питается людьми, так или иначе, и им нужно как минимум подождать, пока появятся те, кто сможет выживать без нас, если они вообще могут появиться.   
– Это бредовая теория, – Роланд не меняет ни тона, ни позы, ему не нравится эта идея, хотя он едва ли смог бы объяснить, в чем дело.   
– Ты действительно так считаешь?   
– Разумеется, – Роланд кивает с убежденностью проповедника, которого только что спросили, верит ли он в существование Бога.   
– Тогда, может быть, ты придумаешь что-нибудь получше? – Гарретт вскидывается, у него сердитый вид, почти карикатурно-сердитый. – А то я уже немного устал сочинять для нас победные планы и уж тем более – выслушивать комментарии насчет того, насколько они безнадежны.   
Эдуардо хочется положить руку ему на плечо, полуобнять, склониться, ласково задушить Гарретта подушкой, чтобы тот наконец перестал вертеться, как одержимый, перестал пытаться придумать какую-то невероятную новую правду, которая всех их спасет.  
Вместо этого он просто привычно – когда Гарретт становится невыносимым, лучше просто сбежать – выходит из комнаты: чтобы не смотреть, ни о чем не задумываться, не спрашивать себя в черт знает какой раз, зачем все это нужно, зачем нужны они сами, когда все вокруг – сплошное ожидание абсолютного конца света, без краев, границ и пределов.   
Ночами Роланду все еще бывает страшно – как ребенку, который еще верит в бугимэнов и готов лежать до утра с открытыми глазами, даже не моргая, только чтобы не пропустить тот момент, когда дверь стенного шкафа приоткроется и чудовище выйдет наружу. Правда, теперь у чудовища больше нет точного имени или ясных очертаний, оно состоит из множества деталей, накладывающихся друг на друга – и это не только длинные клыки и свивающиеся кольцами щупальца, не только их резкий запах или звуки, это – аморфный ужас, перед которым они остались одни – как ребенок, загнанный в угол монстрами из собственных кошмарных снов; дело даже не в том, что они в меньшинстве с самого начала – а в том, что чудовища не боятся людей, а Охотники – всего лишь люди.   
У них есть забытый кем-то на чердаке ламповый приемник, работающий на солнечных батареях, собранный каким-то гением вроде Роланда и похожий на артефакт из стимпанковского комикса. Они снова и снова пытаются выйти на связь с кем-нибудь из выживших, зная, что они все еще есть – если люди были в будущем, захваченном Темпусом, значит, должны быть и здесь, сейчас, где-то совсем рядом. Те немногие, кто отвечает на их радиопозывные, не хотят или не готовы сражаться, и Гарретту кажется, что он понимает, почему в легенды должна войти именно их команда – следующие Охотники за привидениями, должно быть, появятся лет через десять после того, как все они умрут, не раньше.  
Случай с Темпусом, оставшийся в воспоминаниях со старых времен, теперь кажется им слишком легким, игрой, которую они выиграли случайно или потому, что противник был слаб или просто не хотел победить по-настоящему – играл, а не рвался захватить мир. Гадать о том, что могло бы случиться, но не случилось – гораздо лучше, чем просто ждать смерти, глядя в будущее, где уж точно не будет ничего хорошего.   
На день памяти Элвиса Пресли, который они чуть не пропускают, потому что раньше никто из них его не отмечал, Гарретт дарит Эдуардо утащенную неизвестно откуда футболку с надписью «Хочу быть Элвисом – он уже умер и попал в Рай» – потертая и мятая, она выглядит так, будто провалялась неизвестно где больше десяти лет, но это все равно хороший подарок, единственный подарок за последние годы, который получал кто-либо из них всех, и уже поэтому – самый лучших из всех возможных. Во всяком случае, так кажется Гарретту, потому что Эдуардо доволен – а большего ему не нужно.   
Они не обнимаются после этого, но берутся за руки, похожие на пару со старомодной открытки, это почти что трогательно. Роланд вспоминает свою бывшую жену, пытается вспомнить, как же вышло, что они расстались, как же вышло, что он смог послать подальше все родительские деньги, добытые трудом освобожденных рабов, положение, ради которого его отец с мачете в руках продирался сквозь джунгли расистов, собственные мечты, в которых он был лучшим адвокатом страны, знаменитым меценатом, ученым, журналистом, писателем, получившим набор Нобелевских премий – кем угодно, кроме обычного синего воротничка.   
Наверное, из них из всех только Роланд был настоящим бунтарем, с самого начала: у него могло быть что-то гораздо большее, жизнь гораздо лучше, чем та, которую он получил, нужно было просто остаться на той дорожке, на которую его поставили родители, будто играя в лудо на какой-то огромной доске – но он решил уйти, всего добиться самому, и это можно было бы назвать смелостью, но на самом деле это просто глупость и ребячество, заурядная неспособность повзрослеть, мало чем отличающаяся от той, которая тянула Гарретта к успеху.

Сентябрь 

В сентябре всем просто хочется, чтобы это как можно скорее закончилось – этот месяц, этот год, вообще чтобы хоть что-нибудь уже наконец закончилось.   
Сентябрь – это сплошные, стремящиеся к бесконечности дожди, однообразные, серые, затяжные, подмывающие фундаменты зданий и делающие асфальт дорог все более и более причудливым, похожим на ландшафт какого-нибудь спутника Юпитера, пора сонливости, усталости и сильнейшего желания застрелиться или выпрыгнуть из окна в маскарадном костюме, во всю глотку крича «Джеронимо!» и размахивая руками, чтобы хоть как-то повеселиться в последнюю пару секунд жизни. Какие-то древние народы отмечали в сентябре начало года, и Кайли не представляет, почему они выбрали именно этот месяц – по-моему, из всех двенадцати он самый душераздирающе хреновый.   
Иногда ей кажется, что она вот-вот проснется в мире, где нет ни призраков, ни конца света, точно жертва домашнего насилия, которая верит, что однажды окажется где-то, где нет уже привычного ночного завывания духов, нет следов огня на каждом втором доме, ни ночных кошмаров, превращающихся к утру, если проснешься, в реальность – есть только бессмысленные ситкомы, отравляющие атмосферу внедорожники, покрашенные белой краской тошнотворно однообразные заборы, споры между демократами и республиканцами, выплаты кредитов за машину и дом – словом, все те беды, которые разрушали Америку до того, как появились призраки. Если бы у нее было окно, Кайли видела бы, глядя в него каждое утро, как эти беды проваливаются в небытие все глубже.  
Статуя Свободы вся, от ступней до вершины факела, покрыта призраками, точно ветка дерева – тлей, они, все одинаково-золотистые, с выпуклыми глазами кроваво-красного цвета, пульсирующие и отсвечивающие, точно цветные зеркала, присосались к ней уже давно и греются под жарким сентябрьским солнцем. Иногда Охотникам кажется, что время умерло: они просыпаются, каждый в свое время, едят, смотрят на часы, смотрят друг на друга – окружающий ужас, ставший обыденным, делает их ближе друг к другу.  
Последнее крупное событие их общей жизни – драка с бродягой, лицо которого казалось Роланду удивительно знакомым, но, должно быть, просто казалось. Тот пытался украсть консервы, которые они припрятали для себя, кричал что-то о детях и больной жене, и в конце концов Роланд сдался, потому что всегда был хорошим парнем, самым хорошим из них всех, даже лучше, чем Гарретт, кто бы что ни думал: Гарретт всего лишь красивое лицо для предвыборной кампании, Роланд – сама земля, которая не нуждается в соли: тяжелые руки и сильные пальцы, и умение найти еще не разграбленные магазины и склады, умение собрать все, что можно, и донести до очередного места, которое все они называют «домом».   
Боже, благослови Америку, благослови холодную войну и порожденную ей консервоманию: они уверены, что ближайшие месяцы или, может быть, ближайшие годы им не придется искать каких-нибудь выживших крыс, чтобы жарить их, насадив на арматуру или расщепленные ножки стульев.   
Удивительно, сколько в брошенных квартирах осталось целых стульев – шкафы и стеллажи порушены, столы разломаны или разгрызены на части, кровати раскурочены так, будто существуют какие-то призраки, питающиеся распотрошенными матрасами и точат когти о распадающиеся спинки. Некоторые стулья стоят так, будто хозяева только что отодвинули их от столов, чтобы встать, потому что кто-то позвонил в дверь.   
Кайли впервые занимается сексом с Роландом в брошенной квартире – ей не слишком нравится, как все проходит, чересчур уж медленно, и к тому же Роланд старается быть нежным, а она не из тех, кому это нравится. Кайли не любит его и даже не хочет по-настоящему, но он – лучший вариант из всех, что у нее остались: в нем много тепла, как во всех тех уже умерших людях, которые жили в домах за низкими белыми заборами. Вытряхивая из волос пыль чужой семьи, Кайли чувствует себя спокойнее, чем когда-либо, но совсем не уверена, что ей нравится это ощущение. Она не хочет знать, любит ли ее Роланд, любил ли ее все это время, хотел ли – или просто предпочел какой-нибудь другой бродяжке в порванных джинсах, украденных из супермаркета.   
Потом они делают это еще несколько раз, все время в новых квартирах, забаррикадировав двери обломками мебели – потому что только не хватало, чтобы какие-нибудь призраки вломились в самый важный момент. Когда Роланд склоняется к ней, Кайли закрывает глаза и ничего себе не представляет.   
Хорошие времена все еще преследуют ее, она не может забыть о своей прежней жизни, в которой не было ничего примечательного, не считая отброшенной возможности стать ведьмой – остальные могут или делают вид, что могут жить в новом мире, превратившись в крыс, жмущихся по подвалам: Роланд возится с найденным где-то очередным железом, весь в проводах и изоленте, Гарретт читает – старые книги, журналы со своими интервью, подшивки газет, которые чуть не превращаются в пыль от каждого прикосновения, а Эдуардо играет сам с собой в шахматы или нарды, так увлеченно, будто действительно надеется выиграть хоть раз. Возможно, их спокойствие угнетает Кайли даже больше, чем призраки, шастающие по трещинам асфальта и серо-грязным крышам – она не понимает, зачем нужно притворяться, что все хорошо, если все плохо. Когда Роланд берет ее за руку, она чувствует себя как-то странно, будто внутри у нее начинает дуть ветер, пронзительный и холодный, зимний, а не осенний.   
Однажды ночью она просто уходит, забирая с собой замусоленный дневник Игона, из которого давно уже перерисованы все страницы, на которых можно было найти хоть что-то полезное, что-то, кроме отчаянья и усталости. Кайли уходит, не думая, что сможет справиться со всеми чудовищами одна, сможет выжить, но уверенная в том, что попробовать стоит, потому что в любом случае это лучше, чем просто сидеть и ждать неизвестно чего, перебирать затертые, заученные наизусть записи и пытаться найти в них какой-то новый смысл. Ей кажется, что теперь она понимает, почему все планы Гарретта так похожи на самоубийство, почему Игон в какой-то момент перестал сражаться и позволил той твари на себя напасть.   
Кайли в последний раз смотрит на место, которое почти привыкла называть – но не считать на самом деле – домом, а потом тихо закрывает за собой дверь на все замки, до которых может дотянуться снаружи, и уходит. Она верит, что все получится, хотя и знает в глубине души, что на этот раз не получится просто зажарить всех призраков или загнать в ловушку, и дело не в том, что ни одной ловушки у них больше нет, как нет и старых ружей – дело в том, что она не станет охотиться или сражаться, просто пойдет вперед, будет идти до тех пор, пока не погибнет или не почувствует себя лучше, даже если это – одно и то же.


	4. 2016

IV. 2016 

Октябрь 

За последние годы Хэллоуин стал бесконечным, ежедневным, как и мексиканский Праздник Мертвых – но почему-то каждую осень призраки ломятся в дома особенно часто, с каким-то странным любопытством, как дети, пришедшие за угощением: «Дай конфет, а то заколдуем», – и лучше запирать двери как следует, чтобы не стать праздничной закуской. В октябре время выходит из сентябрьской спячки и снова ускоряется, оживает, все приходит в движение.   
Иногда, просыпаясь, глядя в потолок, считая трещины в своей жизни, Роланд чувствует, что скучает по Кайли: не так, как по бывшей жене, не так, как по родителям или детям, которые у него могли бы быть, не так, как по своей старой машине или мертвым домашним животным – Кайли значила для него чертовски много, как если бы в ней действительно было что-то такое, чего не было у них у всех, необъяснимая, почти паранормальная внутренняя сила, позволявшая ей видеть все окружающее безумие и при этом не сходить с ума самой. Кайли как будто удерживала их всех от падения в бездну, удерживала их жизни от окончательного превращения в кошмар.   
– Ее уже год как нет, да?   
– Больше года, – Роланд смотрит на самодельный календарь, как посмотрел бы на часы, и множество мелких цифр сливается в какой-то калейдоскоп ребусов. – Даже не верится. Смерть Игона была для них горем, но даже в ней было что-то понятное, ожидаемое, по крайней мере, так они думают сейчас, а исчезновение Кайли действительно стало шоком: первая из них, из новых Охотников, даже не погибла у них на глазах, а просто пропала. Может быть, она тоже стала призраком – каждый из их команды был не раз и не два близок к окончательному превращению в какую-нибудь дрянь, и в этот раз оно могло дойти до завершения.   
Все они стараются не выискивать Кайли в толпе чудовищ, не пытаться угадать ее лицо в симметричных пятнах на спине гигантского паука, чьи лапы похожи на длинные человеческие пальцы, не срывать капюшоны с мертвых банши, чтобы увидеть голову.   
Они стараются не думать о том, что рано или поздно с ними случится то же, что с Игоном, или то же, что с Кайли. Им не хочется сдаваться, но дело не в вере и даже не в страхе, только в упрямстве, чистом и детском, будто и не было этих девятнадцати лет и жизни без охоты, прошедшей как под наркозом, как в каком-нибудь фильме о путешествиях в космосе. Они давно уже стараются не говорить об этих годах, ни хорошо, ни плохо, стараются о них не помнить; «По крайней мере, можно сказать, что мы все остались молодыми», – говорит Гарретт, и Эдуардо отвечает ему: «Ага, живи быстро, умри молодым, и из тебя получится охуенный призрак». Глупые шутки по-прежнему никому не могут помочь.   
Теперь, без Кайли, они меньше говорят, хотя, казалось, та почти все время молчала – но ее присутствие точно само собой подталкивало их к разговору, превращало команду из взвода в семью, по крайней мере, так им казалось большую часть времени, проводимого вместе. По крайней мере, в этом себя старается убедить Гарретт – Кайли была и его другом, но он не чувствует себя более одиноким с тех пор, как она исчезла: да, он первое время искал ее, хотел бы, чтобы она вернулась – еще один человек в команде, которому можно доверять, пара надежных рук, плечо, на которое можно положиться – но ему приходится смотреть во все глаза, чтобы заметить на ее месте пустоту, такую, как образовалась на месте Игона после его смерти.   
Почему-то ему почти с самого начала казалось, что у Роланда и Кайли могло что-то выйти – не тогда, когда они были сопляками без следов инстинкта самосохранения, а теперь: они оба настолько хорошие и правильные, что лучше бы вписались в голливудский боевик с хэппи-эндом, чем в реальную жизнь. Иногда Гарретт даже думает, что между ними действительно что-то было – и лучше бы это что-то включало в себя секс, иначе выходило, что за последние четыре года Роланд трахался только со своими железяками, а полагаться на живущих в воздержании он не привык.   
Гарретту становится холодно, когда он задумывается о том, что случилось с привычным миром, он ничего не может поделать с этим ощущением, он ничего не может поделать со своей тоской по прежней Америке, которая была так близко, что можно было коснуться рукой – крыши каждого небоскреба, каждой открытки и пластмассового сувенира, каждого липкого стола придорожной закусочной, из тех, в которые ходят только дальнобойщики. Все сливается воедино – то, как Гарретт остался без своего шанса на избрание президентом, и то, как весь мир остался без демократии и «Макдональдсов»: вместо того, чтобы стать последним воплощением американской мечты, Гарретт стал просто еще одним неудачником.   
Статуи Свободы больше нет, призраки, облеплявшие ее, съели все до крошки, оставив один только постамент, в больших неровных дырах с гладкими краями – похоже на те, которые остаются на листьях салата после слизняков. Трудно сказать, почему призракам так приглянулась именно эта статуя, почему они захотели съесть саму Леди Свободу – может быть, те призраки чувствовали, что она собой олицетворяла, чувствовали привязанную к ней веру людей, живых и умерших, а может быть, им нравился открывавшийся вид на воду, кишащую какими-то загадочными даже по меркам современного Нью-Йорка тварями.  
Иногда Охотникам кажется, что призраков стало меньше, но скорее всего дело в том, что их вид просто стал привычным, или в том, что им давно уже нет нужды маршировать по улицам, чтобы показать, что этот мир принадлежит им. Эдуардо старается не думать о таких вещах, каждую ночь кутаясь в одеяло, он вспоминает «Новый рассвет» – большие окна, удобные койки, терапевтические настрои, произносимые обаятельными врачами, точно шагнувшими в реальность со страниц рекламных буклетов. Он хочет, чтобы последние четыре года оказались просто приходом, сильным, по-настоящему ломающим мозги, может быть, даже передозом, таким, после которого тебя откачивают похожие на ангелов доктора, но Эдуардо знает: такого рода желания остаются желаниями, точно так же это знала и Кайли, повторяла вслух перед тем, как уйти.   
Иногда Эдуардо думает, что он понимает, почему она ушла: чтобы проснуться, прийти в себя и узнать, что всего, что случилось в последние три года, не было. Вряд ли это помогло Кайли и вряд ли поможет ему самому.   
Гарретт обнимает его и прихватывает зубами мочку уха – это его способ сказать «пойдем, потрахаемся», не срываясь на предвыборный монолог. У него облезлый и усталый вид, его когда-то шикарно-густые волосы заметно поредели, высокий лоб изрезан морщинами, и все это делает Гарретта еще больше – если только это возможно – похожим на киношного президента, из какого-нибудь дурацкого фильма про вторжение инопланетян или китайцев. Легко представить его облаченным в костюм, ждущим вестей от министра обороны, беспокоящегося о мире во всем мире. Теперь он чувствует боль в заживших ранах и там, где давно затянулись трещины в костях – вернее, чувствует ребрами и лопатками и не может не представлять себе, как должны болеть его ноги.   
Эдуардо думает, что мог бы написать песню: о президенте, который остался без своего народа, без тех, кто за него голосовал, но все еще думающего, что стоит во главе государства, хотя на самом деле он давно уже мертв и забыт, еще один призрак призрачного мира.  
– Ты просто анти-Кеннеди, – говорит он вслух, думая об этом, и Гарретт усмехается. – И ты ведешь нас всех к анти-надежде.   
– Ты путаешь Кеннеди и Обаму, – говорит Гаррет до смешного серьезным тоном. – Надежда была у Обамы, Кеннеди просто обещал побить всех коммунистов и спасти мир.   
– Да ну их обоих к чертовой матери, – Гарретт подъезжает ближе, и Эдуардо стискивает пальцами подлокотник его коляски, так же, как стиснул бы колено или запястье, не слишком сильно, но точно вкладывая в это прикосновение всю веру или всю любовь. В этот момент, на самом деле, он не надеется, а боится проснуться сейчас где-нибудь в больнице с заботливыми врачами – и дело тут не в каком-нибудь страхе потери или чем-то еще понятном и ясном, дело в том, что иногда мир кажется просто пугающе реальным, несмотря на существование необъяснимых тварей, и если уверенность в его реальности разобьется именно в такой момент, это будет чертовски больно.   
Коляска, в которой сейчас сидит Гарретт – уже четвертая с тех пор, как случился конец света, иногда они ломаются так, что даже Роланду, при всех его талантах, не починить, а одну украл какой-то чокнутый призрак, похожий на гигантского оранжевого кальмара с парой клешней на голове, и Гарретт был до чертиков недоволен, что это произошло: ему нравилась эта коляска, и к тому же того призрака они так и не смогли поймать.  
– А помнишь тот раз, когда ручной тормоз на мой старушке слетел, и она поехала? – спрашивает Гарретт, притягивая Эдуардо за волосы к себе: вот в такие моменты ему кажется, что в последние несколько месяцев они разговаривают больше, чем трахаются, хоть это и не так.  
– Еще бы. Я ни одного призрака так не пугался, как той хреновины, когда она покатилась. Хорошо еще к стене, а не к двери.   
А потом Эдуардо тянется к Гарретту и целует его в губы, а тот тянется к его ширинке и расстегивает ее одним движением, нашаривает его член – еще вялый, но быстро наливающийся кровью от прикосновений. На несколько минут время по-сентябрьски замедляется: все движения, вдохи и выдохи, все сказанные раньше и после слова складываются в единое целое, которое снова распадается надвое только когда все заканчивается.   
После трехсекундного молчания, Гарретт медленно смаргивает, будто прислушиваясь к каким-то звукам у себя внутри или к каким-то чувствам, которые не может понять. Он застегивает ширинку и говорит:   
– Мы найдем их вожака, главного призрака, и, если нам повезет, решим все проблемы, раз и навсегда, – странно, но ему кажется, что сейчас для этих слов – самое время, потому что не хочет говорить их при всех прежде, чем узнает, что может сказать в ответ Эдуардо. Лучше проверить свои слова на одном, прежде чем произносить их перед группой.  
– А если нам не повезет? – просто спрашивает Эдуардо, будто речь о том, чтобы устроить вылазку в заброшенный супермаркет и украсть оттуда бутылку виски и банку консервированных персиков.   
Гарретт улыбается, герой с обложки, отважный победитель драконов, борец за освобождение Америки от гнета паранормальных тварей, достойный быть запечатленным в камне Маунт-Рашмор – таким он себя видит и уверен, что таким его видят и остальные.  
– Так или иначе, хуже уж точно не станет.   
Он не добавляет вслух «даже если мы умрем», но думает об этом, помнит и уверен, что так и есть, и на самом деле остальные тоже в этом уверены, хотя об этом и не говорят. 

Ноябрь 

Вот он, их Нью-Йорк: ни Статуи Свободы, ни радостного шума или ругани на улицах, ни славы, ни победы – сплошное умиротворение мира призраков. Эдуардо вспоминает, как выглядел их мир, когда он туда спускался, но все воспоминания смешиваются с городскими панорамами последних трех лет и кислотными трипами – может быть, именно поэтому он никогда не увлекался галлюциногенами: после всех призраков, которых он повидал, его фантазия просто спеклась, не выдерживая конкуренции с реальной жизнью, его подсознание неспособно генерировать по-настоящему выразительные образы – как и у большинства людей, только тем особо не с чем сравнивать.   
Поиски в конце концов венчаются успехом: все исследования и наблюдения, на которые они тратили время последний год, указывают на небоскреб, у которого когда-то было собственное имя – вроде «Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг» или «Всемирный Торговый Центр», только не такое громкое.   
Они отправляются к этому небоскребу шестнадцатого ноября, и это ничего не значит – никаких дней рождения, свадеб или похорон в этот день, ни у кого из них ни с чем не ассоциируется эта дата, и именно поэтому она нравится Гарретту, а Роланд и Эдуардо решают с ним не спорить – в конце концов, именно он их лидер, насколько кого-то из них вообще можно принять за лидера.   
Это – их последний решительный удар, который должен стать ответом на все вопросы, годы ожидания, потраченное ни на что время, по крайней мере, в этом их убеждает, как может, Гарретт, почти верящий по-настоящему в собственные слова – если честно смотреть на вещи, то ему больше ничего не остается, кроме как верить, себе и в себя.   
На всех лестницах здания – удобные пандусы для инвалидных колясок, наследие демократических лет, последствия работы Гарретта – или, вернее, работы тех, кто чуть было не сделал его президентом, опираясь на рукотворный образ святого инвалида, который, преодолев дискриминацию, приведет Америку к новому сияющему будущему.   
Иногда Роланду кажется, что Гарретт действительно смог бы стать кем-то вроде нового Кеннеди, который успел бы стать идолом поколения и получить пулю в лоб еще в середине первого срока – потому, что он умеет держаться за своих людей обеими руками, умеет заставлять взрослых верить в свои мечты, как детей.   
Гарретт думает обо всех мертвецах, обо всем, что им пришлось пережить и чем им пришлось пожертвовать, обо всех мечтах, которые никогда не станут правдой. У него есть план, который никому бы не понравился, потому что в фильмах и комиксах такие планы предлагают только злодеи, а если бы они все не остались детьми, то с самого начала едва ли решились бы пойти за Игоном против приближающейся армии призраков – но Гарретт понимает не только это, но и то, что у них нет другого выхода: он должен предложить призракам сотрудничество. Самопровозглашенный президент умирающих Соединенных Штатов, он готов быть тем, кто предложит этот мирный договор, готов рассчитывать исключительно на собственную удачу, и это – смело, но безрассудно, как и все его планы.   
Он думает об этом, повторяет это про себя, как заклинание, до тех пор, пока они не сталкиваются с гигантской тварью.   
Сначала Охотники думают, что лестница запружена каким-нибудь очередным стадом, но, подойдя ближе, понимают, что ошибались: перед ними одно существо, огромный призрак, который закрывает своим телом весь пролет и уходит вверх, трудно сказать – насколько высоко. Глаз твари они не видят, только пару толстых щупалец отливающих фиолетовым и розовым, они чуть пульсируют, их кончики скручиваются и снова распрямляются, а покрывающая их короткая шерсть движется, точно трава на ветру. За ними высится, уходя куда-то вверх и вглубь, гигантское прозрачно-серое желеобразное тело, внутри которого темнеют, как косточки в яблоке, какие-то сгустки.   
– Мы пришли поговорить, – громко и четко произносит Гарретт. – Мы пришли, чтобы предложить сотрудничество.   
Роланд и Эдуардо молча смотрят на него, а потом снова на тварь, на ее щупальца и мягкое тело, поднимающееся по пролету выше – они так и не узнают, что это за существо – тот самый лидер, к которому они шли, или его охрана и существует ли этот лидер на самом деле или все выводы и теории Гарретта, кое-как основанные на догадках Игона, насколько тот смог их понять, – просто чушь, замешенная на старой неудаче и уже давно ставших бессмысленными наставлениях для будущих президентов.  
Щупальца существа, которое так и не издает ни звука, приходят в движение неожиданно и слишком быстро – одно втягивается внутрь тела, исчезая почти полностью, а другое – рывком бросается к Гаррету, поднимает его в воздух и резко бьет об бетонный пол. Одного удара было бы достаточно, чтобы его убить, но тварь этого не знает, или не понимает, или просто слишком испугана для здравомыслия, поэтому продолжает колотить им о стены, пол, все быстрее и резче, капли крови и мелкие ошметки плоти разлетаются в стороны, как вода с отряхивающейся собаки, и Роланд стреляет в основание щупальца, снова и снова. Он видит, как светло-сиреневая жидкость, блестящая, густая, похожая на какой-то шампунь или кондиционер для белья, течет на пол, погребая под собой кровь Гарретта, и тварь, все так же беззвучно, точно ничего не весит, сдвигается с места, ползет куда-то вглубь здания, точно съеживаясь, быстро, как мяч из которого выпустили воздух, только без шипения.   
Первые несколько минут, ни Роланд, ни Эдуардо не могут посмотреть на Гарретта, который все еще мелко трясется, как если бы ему было холодно, но ему не может быть холодно, потому, что он уже мертв. Друг на друга они тоже стараются не смотреть, стараются молчать – минуту за минутой, до тех пор, пока не становится хоть немного лучше. Они забирают труп Гарретта, стараясь не смотреть на него слишком пристально, и относят в тот подвал, где жили последние месяцы, оставляют его там, точно так же, как в свое время оставили Игона, укрыв ветошью, даже не пытаясь оставить надгробье или произнести какие-нибудь слова, которые сойдут за молитву.   
Эдуардо не плачет и не чувствует, что хочет плакать, но первую пару дней после смерти Гарретта ему плохо, будто ломает, как в первый раз. Теперь он снова вспомнит, каково это: быть одному, каково это – когда тебе никого не хочется придушить, когда никто не шутит про то, что не может ходить, никто не играет в президента. Ему нужно всего несколько секунд, чтобы это понять: большинством людей такие вещи осознаются тяжело и долго, но у Эдуардо есть кое-какой опыт в этих вопросах.   
В этому году не будет Дня Благодарения, по крайней мере – не для них. Роланд представляет себе других выживших, прячущихся от снегопадов под проржавевшими крышами и разрезающих запеченных на углях крыс, называя их праздничными индейками. Он думает о том, сколько пройдет лет, прежде чем все американские традиции и обычаи вымрут, забудутся, как когда-то забылись индейские праздники – наверное, не слишком много.

Декабрь

Им до сих пор немного грустно оттого, что в конце света нет никакого лоска, ничего, что стоило бы заснять на пленку для выпуска новостей: конечно, призраки яркие, как девчонки с парада самбы в Рио, но в них нет ничего угрожающего, величественного, фундаментального – никаких четырех всадников Апокалипсиса и трубных гласов. Роланд думает, что когда-то, подростком, даже ждал конца света, думая, что он будет похож на все эти красивые фильмы – и то, что в итоге получилось, напоминает надувательство.  
В этом декабре в Нью-Йорке холодно, как в аду, и Роланд каждое утро спрашивает себя, почему они все еще не отправились пешком куда-нибудь в сторону Калифорнии – которая, может быть, вся в огне, но ему кажется, что лучше уж сгореть заживо, чем морозить себе задницу, ожидая неизвестно чего. Он не предлагает Эдуардо действительно куда-то отправиться, потому что знает, тот откажется, и дело не в любви, только в привязанности – к городу, не к воспоминаниям, те как раз никого не стесняют в перемещениях, и для того, чтобы взять их с собой, даже не нужен чемодан.   
Эдуардо никогда не бросит Нью-Йорк, для этого он и вернулся – это лучшее, что можно сделать, если хочешь начать все с начала, с чистого листа. Ничего более подходящего он сделать все равно не мог: конечно, всегда можно было рассчитывать на новых друзей, новых знакомых, новый день, в который может случиться что-то хорошее и удивительное – теперь это больше не работает. Эдуардо думает – наверное, дело в том, что рано или поздно удача изнашивается, как одежда, которую уже не заштопать.   
Роланд думает, что будто всю жизнь шел именно к этому – к одиночеству пустеющего города, к страху за каждым поворотом, не к Лиге Плюща или шестизначным заработкам каждый месяц, не к тому, о чем мечтал, когда был ребенком, или о чем мечтали его родители, пока он не стал Охотником за привидениями. Он будто ждал, пока все вокруг развалится.   
Собственный фатализм, ставший такой же банальной правдой, как снег зимой, крутится у него в голове, точно навязчивый мотив, какая-нибудь прилипчивая песенка из телерекламы: «Мы все умрем, один за другим, призраки отомстят нам, как отомстили первым Охотникам за привидениями». Роланд думает о том, кто из них двоих станет следующим – он сам или Эдуардо, и сколько протянет второй, оставшись в одиночестве, и что все-таки лучше – умереть первым или последним? Иногда он почти готов спуститься в канализацию, где, говорят, собираются выжившие, строят подземные города, как бродяги, и заключают с призраками сделки, вроде той, что хотел заключить Гарретт, только помельче масштабом – отдают своих детей или стариков в обмен на защиту, позволяют пить свою кровь, устраивают вакханалии в честь чудовищ – но потом он вспоминает все, что было у него до конца света, как если бы его прежняя жизнь действительно чего-то стоила, как если бы в ней было что-то, что он ценил еще тогда, и это придает сил. Он не знает, что придает сил Эдуардо, почему тот еще держится, если держится, а не продолжает жить просто по инерции, похожий на зомби из какого-то полузабытого фильма ужасов – гребаные «Двадцать восемь лет спустя» без конца и края. Роланду кажется, что он уже десять лет провел в полупустых зданиях, где за каждой дверью может прятаться черт знает какая тварь.   
Он думает, что знает, где Гарретт допустил ошибку: не стоило предполагать, что призраки так же разумны, как люди, в конце концов, спасшиеся после падения метеорита крысы вряд ли были более развиты, чем вымершие динозавры, и вряд ли согласились бы пойти на какие-то соглашения, пусть даже и ради общей выгоды – и даже если призракам и нужны люди, они никогда не согласятся на настоящее сотрудничество, не подпишут мирный договор, и если монстр или два и согласны стать сказочными драконами, которым достаточно одной девственницы в год, то вряд ли это изменит всю их породу. Даже пламенные спичи Гарретта не смогли бы их переубедить.   
Это – единственная причина всего зла, которое когда-либо творилось в мире: люди слишком много говорили и слишком мало делали, почему-то верили, что перо сильнее меча – по крайней мере, так кажется Роланду, и он уверен в своей правоте, как были уверены в своей и Игон, возможно, уничтоживший своими спиритуальными опытами весь мир, и Гарретт, глупо сгинувший под тяжестью своих амбиций.  
– Ты скучаешь по Гарретту? – спрашивает Роланд в канун Рождества, хотя оба они уже забыли, что в этот день принято покупать подарки, веселиться или совершать самоубийства от одиночества.  
– Я скучаю по горячему душу, хот-догам, клипам «Black Eyed Peas», по автомобильным пробкам, порносайтам, вечерним выпускам новостей, пицце, – Эдуардо незло швыряет в стену осколок бетона, – по коксу, мать твою, скучаю.   
Роланд терпеливо прикрывает глаза, придвигаясь ближе к огню; нужно подкинуть в костер еще чего-нибудь, Эдуардо всегда бесится, как подросток, когда мерзнет.   
– А Гарретт был просто сукиным сыном, без чувства юмора, и к тому же, – Эдуардо качает головой, – без него я бы остался нормальным, скорее всего. Ни мужиков, ни наркоты.  
Он наконец произносит это вслух и думает, что от этого должно стать легче, должно что-то измениться, но ничего не меняется, только теперь он чувствует себя еще большим мудаком, чем раньше, как если бы Гарретту могло быть обидно, что он так про него говорит, или как если бы он предавал огласке какие-то государственные тайны. Уотергейт из одного человека – сам себе Никсон, сам себе въедливые журналисты, сам себе – взломщики и прослушки. Роланд не обращает никакого внимания на его слова, он весь – в своем собственном мире.   
Некоторое время они молчат, глядя на огонь и вслушиваясь в ветер, скулящий снаружи, пытаясь разобрать в нем вой приближающихся призраков, которые могли засечь тепло костра.  
– Значит, скучаешь?   
– Чертовски, – кивает Эдуардо.   
До Рождества остаются считанные минуты, Роланд пытается закутаться в пуховик плотнее, смотрит на часы и опускает веки – Эдуардо может пока подежурить, а значит, он сам может поспать еще час. Проваливаясь в сон, он думает о том, что, может быть, если они и не доживут до утра, это будет только к лучшему: ни одна война не может длиться вечно, особенно после того, как ты ее уже проиграл.


End file.
